


Should Versus Is

by lily_zen



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei is maneuvered into a strange situation by two of the other pilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Versus Is

Should Versus Is

 

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: 1x5x2 (Heero/Wufei/Duo)

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: implied ménage et trois

Archive: Ask

 

Notes: I don’t actually state any of the characters in this story, but there’s a vague reference to Wufei’s ancestral Chinese heritage. The rest is just my imagination, so I guess if you wanted to you could picture whomever. However, know that when I wrote this I was picturing Duo and Heero with Wufei.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

\---

His wrists are pinned, and his body bucks against the opposing force, fight or flight urging him on like a steel knife rubbing against his raw nerve endings. He wants to get up, he wants to go, to run, to flee from this place and time until it’s so far behind him that it glitters like a star in the distant sky.

Soft lips slide against his own in direct counterpoint to the forceful grip holding him in place. Something inside of him shifts, the flames shooting from his spirit suddenly turning molten and going inward, flowing in thick trails of lava from the center of his chest down through his stomach and into his groin.

There’s another touch on his neck. Those lips are rougher, chapped, and teeth dig into his skin, nibble on the corded tendon there. He groans, and the second pair of lips quirk upward in a smile.

He should get up. He _should_ leave. He knows this.

His ancestors were probably standing around in the afterlife gaping at his actions with their jaws level with their knees.

Callused fingertips slide underneath his shirt and caress the hard, ridged muscle of his abdomen. Other hands undo the ties on his pants with ease and deftly probe the new territory there.

Thoughts of what he _should_ do vanish.

_Should_ really has very little to do with _is_.

-FIN-


End file.
